A Gift
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: The Prince asks Lyon a question, one she has to think a little about. Either way, the Prince will still get her something special for her birthday. Pre-SV.
1. His Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden V, for if it were mine I would have put more PrincexLyon moments, probably even hurt the prince on one occasion to see a protective Lyon get mad at whoever had hurt him. :]**

**A//N: Typos, yadda yadda. May also have OOC-ness.**

**His Question**

"_Frey, this is Lyon. She'll be staying here from now on." The small silver-haired boy nodded and looked curiously at this new person his father brought home._

_This 'Lyon' person was a small girl; she looked to be around the same age as him. She had pale skin, and short black hair barley passing her ears. She didn't look timid in the least, but did seem to tense up a bit when introduced. Her dark eyes and face were carefully guarded as not to show what she was feeling, seemingly accustomed to doing this when she was amongst people._

_The young prince wondered what had happened to her to cause her to act like that, especially for someone so young, but he would not find out the reason until he was older._

_The small silver-haired boy approached the equally small girl, who was trying to keep her emotions in check and show the Prince that she was not becoming increasingly uncomfortable from his action of coming closer._

_Frey stopped in from of Lyon, and gave her a friendly smile. "Hello Lyon, it's nice to meet you." He then held out his hand to her, and once she had done the same he shook it._

"_Welcome to the castle."_

_Lyon was a little dumbfounded at his recent gesture of the handshake, as well as the friendly smile that he had on his face upon meeting her, something that Lyon just wasn't used to. But she still managed a small smile in return, and said, "It's nice to meet you too."_

_The Prince released his grip on her hand, his smile a little bigger when she gave a smile back. He liked this quiet girl for some reason, and wanted to be friends with her._

"_Why don't I show you around?"_

*******

Frey laughed as he remembers when he first met Lyon. That had been about six years ago, and after that first meeting Frey would go and hang out with Lyon whenever he wasn't busy. After awhile of spending time together she had begun to open up little by little, soon becoming close friends. She had even gone to his father and asked if she could train as a Queen's Knight Apprentice. His father agreed and when the Prince found out he asked her why, out of curiosity, and her answer;

"I want to be able to protect things that are important to me, as well as repay His Highness Ferid for all he's done for me."

She eventually ended up being appointed to be his personal bodyguard. He was happy when his father and Lyon told him this, even though it didn't really change anything. The two were usually together all the time, and Lyon had already taken it upon herself to protect him, this had just made it official.

When or why she had become so protective of him, he had no idea..

A knocking at his door stopped his train of thought. He sat up on his bed, and looked out the window to see what time it may be, which he guessed was about mid-morning since the sun was quite that high in the cloudless blue sky as it usually was during the afternoon. A warm day lay ahead for the people of Falena.

Another knock, more persistent this time urging him to hurry up and open the door, caused the prince to hurry out of bed and walk quickly to let whoever (Lyon) was at the door inside.

He opened the door and stood face to face with the same girl he met all those years ago. Lyon still had the same features, just noticeably taller and she now wore a Queen's knight's uniform with a sword bound to her hip. Another noticeable thing was her eyes, they were not as guarded as they used to be when she had been younger, and she was also friendlier towards strangers. (Unless she thought they may be a threat - then they got an evil stare from Lyon, warning them to not make any sudden moves.)

"Good morning, Prince." He stepped aside to let her into his clean room.

"Good morning to you as well, Lyon." He said in return, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm surprised you're already up and ready." She said, rather amused because it was she who usually had to wake him up to get ready for the day, luckily he wasn't like Lady Saileeds in the matter if you woke her up, it usually ended with violence towards the person who disturbed her sleep.

"Hey, I can get up early myself every now and then." He replied back. He had gotten up rather early this morning, already changed out of his pajamas and into his standard orange shirt and white pants, long silver hair pulled back into a braid.

Lyon laughed at his rather defensive statement, and told him that his family was getting ready to eat breakfast in the dining hall. He grumbled a bit but let go of their short argument to retrieve his weapon, where it was placed near his bed. He then went about placing it on his lower back where he would be able to retrieve his unusual weapon at any given time.

The two friends then proceeded to make their way to the dining hall, the Prince all the while continuing what he had been thinking before Lyon had come to retrieve him. Going through different memories that he had shared with Lyon, he realized that she had never really given him a definite answer of when her birthday was.

Sure, he had asked her every year when it was but she usually would dismiss the question or change the subject to something more interesting. But six years of evading the question left one curious prince to wonder why she so was secretive about it, and this year he would get a definite answer out of her.

Besides being curious of what the problem may be, he also wanted to give her a _real_ celebration for the day of her birth; Instead of giving her a present any random day like he would usually do. Heck, she would accept any gift with a smile on her face even if she didn't like the thing she received. (He knew this; he had tried it awhile back.)

No, this year she would receive a real party. It wouldn't be a big one like his or his younger sister's birthday parties filled with snobby nobles that just wanted to try and sneak their way into the Royal Family or some such. It would most likely end up a small party with those who genuinely cared for Lyon and anyone else who she wished to invite.

Once the two had reached the dining room, the prince decided now would be the best time to ask her the question.

"Say Lyon, when's your birthday?"

Lyon didn't answer right way, she finally said, "Does it really matter right now, your highness?"

She hadn't been expecting him to ask her such a random question out of nowhere. She should've been expecting it though, since he had asked her every year.

"Well, I do think it matters actually, and would like to know when you were born.."

Lyon inwardly sighed; he just wasn't going to let it go this time. Why did he want to know so badly? Instead of dodging the question like she usual she answered his question with saying, "I'll let you know tomorrow, I promise."

Since really, she would have to give his question some thought. Fortunately her response satisfied him, as he would soon be getting an answer. "Okay."

Then he opened the door to join his family for breakfast, all the while already planning what he should do for his best friend's birthday, even if he didn't know when it was yet.

*******

It was in the early afternoon when the prince had to get changed out of his standard royal clothes and into one of his other outfits that was actually princely looking because of the family photo that they were taking in an hour. He hated being in almost any of his other outfits, since they were usually too hard to move around in, and they were also a bit itchy.

It helped a little that he could keep his braid, because if his mother made him wear it down, or have it somehow resemble her hairstyle, he would certainly look girlier than he already did, and it didn't help that he looked a lot like his mother. What if someone mistook them for _sisters_? It had happened once - he being mistaken for a girl - a nobleman had thought Frey was Queen Arshtat's daughter, when his younger sister wasn't even born yet, of course the noblemen learned 'She' was a 'He', he promptly apologized, fearing for his life of treason for insulting the Prince. Luckily, the Queen knew he was honestly mistaken, so forgave his misinterpretation and said to remember next time that her eldest child was a _son_.

He grumbled as he and Lyon walked down to the room where the picture was to be taken, ignoring Lyon's squeals of how _handsome_ he looked._ She was doing this on purpose._ He just _knew _she was acting this way on purpose. It was probably revenge for all the times he's said how _adorable_ she looked when Little Lym made her dress up in pretty dresses when they played together. He was just teasing her those times too.

He entered the room where everyone was already waiting. His mother wore a different gown than she usually did, but still as long and beautiful. His younger sister matched hers' in color, and in pattern, as he noticed before the little girl tackle hugged him once she saw him. He hugged her back, laughing quietly as he saw his father squirming in the attire that was somewhat like Frey's.

"Your majesties, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, thank you. Frey, Lym, come and stand in your positions." Her children obeyed, each standing where they were supposed to, and each near the parent they most looked like. "Okay that's good." The camera man told them as he adjusted whatever it was under the blanket that covered him and the rare device. Lyon, Miakis - who was snickering at Lym's response to her brother's entrance - and some other soldiers and guards where standing off to the sides, ever vigilant with their duties of protecting the Royal Family.

"Smile." And the family did, soon adjusting their positions to get different photos. Why were they doing this anyways? The Prince wondered while he smiled again at the camera. It was a lot faster than paintings, that's for sure.

Lady Sialeeds finally entered the room when it was a little later, yawning as she stood wherever she pleased, anyone could tell the woman had just woken up.

After all the family photos, the photographer had taken individual portraits, and these were the ones, as well as one family one, that would be hung up somewhere in the castle like all the others that had been taken or painted and hung over the years.

________

**Review? 8D  
I shall start the next chapter..soon. I hope. **


	2. Her Answer

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Suikoden V. Man...**

**Her Answer**

The Prince was relieved when they were dismissed by the Queen, and promptly went to his bedroom to change out of the frilly and stiff clothes he was forced into to take the photos. Lyon had to rush to catch up with him, but he still didn't slow down, he really wanted to put his usual and comfortable clothes back on.

He swung his door open, leaving an amused Lyon outside to guard his door while he changed, and took out a clean pair of clothes that he would be able to move around. After changing, he grabbed his weapon from its place by his bed and exited his room.

"Lyon, do you want to spar?" Because he knew after he did, the rest of his day would be controlled by his little sister. He didn't have to do any studies today because of the photos, so he had the free time to spare anyways.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." So the two walked to the outside court where people trained and sparred with each other to get some practice in. Lyon would still be guarding the Prince, in a way, since he was still in her sight but other knights and guards would also have to be on the lookout since she would be slightly distracted at beating the Prince.

He was strong, she admitted, but Lyon had been training much longer than he had.

He may one day be able to beat her in a fight.

*******

The sparring caused both friends to get tired, both panting and sweating, and when the Prince finally admitted defeat, the two went back inside the castle and went straight to the kitchens to grab some water and food to replenish their strength.

When the two got that out of the way, and were just walking around the castle to stretch out their sore legs, that was when the Princess found them, and kidnapped the Prince so he could be her toy.

After that even more tiring experience, Frey was grateful that dinner was over, and night was upon them. The temperature had cooled considerably, and he enjoyed the cool air, it being the only thing that kept the sluggish Prince awake until he reached his bedroom.

Once at the door, Frey looked at the almost equally tired Lyon that stood behind him, even though she was tired she looked like could take on anyone if she had to. How she put up such a front, he wouldn't know, but his foggy mind and sore body just wanted sleep.

"Goodnight Lyon." He nodded to her, and entered his bedroom like a person who'd rather fall asleep on the marble floors then and there.

Lyon bid him goodnight before he had his door fully closed, then she made her walked down the hallway to where her bedroom was at.

She opened her door and walked into her somewhat spacious room, and put her sword down, leaning it against the wall while she changed into her pajamas. She lay on her bed covers when she was done, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the answer she promised the Prince.

It was actually a little tricky, seeing as she didn't remember anything before she had been with nether gate. She knew her age, but from lack of birthdays over the years one would eventually forget. Hell, she didn't even know her real name, seeing as she had received two new ones throughout her short life.

Her second name had been given to her by Nether Gate, where she was supposed to be a heartless killing machine. That had been 'Mismar' and she was glad to be rid of that name. If Ferid hadn't saved her from that life, she'd probably be sneaking into someone's home right now to kill them.

Yes, that person was gone. And she was grateful for it.

The name she received after was her current one, the one that she would keep for the rest of her life. She wouldn't allow anyone to take that name from her, and give her another. Unless it was at the request of the Prince or there Majesties.

That's when Lyon thought of an answer - she may have not remembered her true birthday, but she did remember the day she became Lyon, and that was what she would tell Prince Frey.

*******

"Really? That was the day before I met you." Frey said, pondering the answer Lyon had given him. He didn't question the oddity of it, he was just happy to finally receive an answer.

And now that he had an answer, he could finalize the plans he had been coming up with since he asked her when her birthday was - even though it had only been since yesterday. It was lucky he had asked her, because her birthday was coming up soon.

"Hmm." He'd have to talk to his parents about being allowed to throw a small party for Lyon. Hopefully they would be able to use the throne room, like they did for his and Lym's parties.

A major difference between their parties, and how Lyon's party was going to be was that no snobby nobles would be around trying to see how they can get money from the Royal Family, favors being done for them by the Queen, or nobles with children they would try and get him or Lym to marry in the future.

Knowing his parents, they would allow him to use the throne room for this event, considering they thought of Lyon like their own child, in a way.

The guests shouldn't be too hard, seeing as the Prince knew who Lyon considered friends.

A problem, of course, would be keeping this a secret from Lyon, since he was hardly ever without her.

A major problem would definitely be finding out what she would like as a gift, and buying that gift for her.

He could send one of the servants to go out and buy the gift for him when he thought of something to give her. If he couldn't get it done himself. That reminded him of another thing he had to ask his parents: a day where he and Lyon could go into town shopping, without Little Lym.

Because if Little Lym did go with them, he would distract him with things she thought was pretty or would like, even drag him off to various places to either play or dress him up in things she wanted to see him in.

He really was her toy. And it didn't help he could never say no to her. He didn't know why, but whenever he saw those dark eyes pleading to spend time with him, lips pouting, her tugging on his arm insisting that it will be fun, - he just couldn't turn her down. Plus, when he did say yes, her face would light up with a big smile before he was dragged away to play Tea parties and anything else it was that she wanted to do.

The Prince felt guilty at having to leave his younger sister behind, but he really did need to keep an eye out for what Lyon may be interested in when they looked at various things.

Time to talk to his parents.

He also has a deadline to keep.

*******

The Prince and Lyon, accompanied by Lady Saileeds and Kyle, walked to where the shops were at in Sol-Falena, enjoying the surroundings that the city provided. The water that held the city up made it even look more beautiful combined with the architecture that constructed most of the houses and shop. The Prince was also thankful for the beautiful weather Sol-Falena seemed to be blessed with.

When they walked past the Castle's gate and deeper into the city there was definitely a big difference between how calm it was in his home, and outside with many hustling about. Who kept stopping in amazement at actually seeing the Prince, Lady Saileeds and two Queen's Knights since it was so rare to see any of them - before they continued on with their business.

One could even tell how obvious it was that the Prince and Saileeds had many fans, because of how good looking the Royal Family always turned out to be, besides the amazing job Queen Arshtat was doing. There were even many fans for Lyon and Kyle.

Lady Sialeeds just brushed off the praise she received, not really needing to know that she was good-looking, as it was quite obvious. Her nephew usually blushed when someone told him that he was turning into a handsome young man, or when girls his age tired to hit on him, which was very rare because when they tried to get near him, Lyon usually scared them off.

Lyon usually didn't act on the compliments and praise she received from other men who showed an interest in her, Kyle did though. Hell, he marveled at the affection ladies gave him, hitting on them in return.

The small group made it to where the shops were. People again were looking at them, all with different emotions on their faces, as some looked on with admiration, some with longing, and even jealousy.

The Prince said hello to all of them, as did Saileeds - even if she didn't particularly want to - while the Queen's Knight and Queen's Knight's apprentice had their faces stern - even Kyle, he may be a perverted goof-ball, but he knew how to do his job, and took guarding the Royal Family seriously - keeping the people who tried to approach them a safe distance away from the Prince and Lady Sialeeds.

"Hey, let's go to that shop over there." The Prince suggested, happy that his parents let him go out gift shopping when he asked the day before, and kept Lym busy enough that she didn't notice what he was doing. (Which in itself was surprising, as she usually knew where he was at or what he was doing at all times)

"Yeah, sure." Was his Aunt's reply. The Prince looked up at his Aunt, she was still a little taller than him but he was catching up, and saw her amused expression. She thought it was cute that he was out gift shopping for Lyon, and decided to come along as a favor to her sister to keep an eye on her kindly son.

The group walked towards the shop the prince pointed at. When entering, they were surprised that it was a weapons shop. It was empty, save the clerk who was speechless that Royalty was in his shop (Wait until he told his wife!). Sialeeds gave her nephew a confused look, really, why a weapons shop? They could get many better weapons through the blacksmith they usually had work for them.

Her nephew shrugged, trying to tell her through silent communication that he knew Lyon mentioned wanting a new sword, so thought that this would give him a good idea of what type of design she may like for her weapon.

His Aunt didn't get the message, still giving him a confused look.

He gave up on her, and scanned the shop for where the swords. He found them hanging on the wall on the left side of the shop, so he walked over there with Lyon right on his trial. Saileeds had walked off to where the chakrams were, with Kyle taking it upon himself to protect her, even though he saw this as an opportunity to hit on Saileeds.

The Prince looked at the wall, fascinated at the different types of swords they were. He saw Lyon look at them too, and noticed her moving eyes stopped at a sword high on the top.

He looked at it closely, slightly narrowing his pale blue eyes to make out the better details. It wasn't particularly special in design, it looked like any other sword he had seen. It's blade was made of silver steel, and had a hilt with the color of gold - even though the gold itself wasn't real.

He would've thought she wanted something more extravagant looking, but Lyon was more of the simple type with her belongings.

He made a mental note to have the blacksmith make something of that design, but with better quality steel, and actual gold for the hilt. With the sword down, he went back to his angry aunt and a flustered Kyle to tell them there was nothing he wanted in this shop.

Once outside, they made various trips to different shops, all the while the Prince kept an eye on what Lyon showed an interest in when she wasn't scanning their surroundings for signs of danger.

Hours passed while they did this, as there where many shops in Sol-Falena, and by the time evening came the Prince had a list of things Lyon looked at longer than she did other things.

The last shop was a jewelry store.

They entered and was taken aback by how many things where on display. Some women where in there, and looked astounded that Royalty was out shopping when they could have things made for them on the spot. The clerk, and owner of the store, had a greedy look in his eye, knowing that the Royal Family was the richest family in all of Falena.

He wouldn't let them get away easily.

They approached the counter, with Kyle standing post by the door since it had the best view of the shop. Lyon accompanied them from behind, and Saileeds immediately looked at the jewelry on display behind the glass case. The clerk approached her, and asked if he could help them with anything. Sialeeds started talking to him about a ring that had caught her eye.

Lyon turned took a quick glance at the case, her stare lasting the longest on the lockets, before she again cast her stare elsewhere.

_She likes Lockets? _

He didn't know, but that's what she looked a little interest in, and if he asked she would tell him that she didn't need any jewelry to begin with.

He whispered to his Aunt. "Can you get a good locket? That's in good quality?" If his aunt couldn't get one for a fair price, as well as in good condition, no one could.

His Aunt went to where the lockets were, and found one that looked well enough - a cute design and real gold. She was soon arguing with the clerk on prices, as he was trying to rip them off.

Once she was victorious, and held the locket in her hands, the four of them returned to the castle.

Lyon was a little suspicious at the day's activities.

_____________

**Anyone want to right another PrincexLyon fic? 8D Y'know..there should be more.**


	3. His Gift

**Last chapter. I don't own this game.**

**His Gift**

The Prince sat at the writing desk he had against his wall, a little tired from the day's events of walking around for countless hours to find Lyon gifts she would like.

When they arrived back at the castle his younger sister had mauled him when he entered, just because she noticed he was missing about an hour after he left. The distractions his parents set up really didn't work for the whole day but it got him enough time to leave without her following.

He promised to make it up to her later, and would tell her why since she wouldn't stop asking. He sometimes was annoyed by this, but the irritation left soon after - he just _could not_ stay mad at her, no matter what she did.

After that he had to go get ready for dinner, then went straight to his room to work on the 'list' he created in his mind before he forgot anything. The Prince stopped his writing, and looked over the things he had written down, checking to make sure everything was there and nothing was forgotten.

Everything looked like it was written down and ready to be ordered or made. He'd have to give the list to his Aunt so she could talk to the people in charge of all this. (He'd do it himself, but that wouldn't be possible with Lyon following him around everywhere.)

He stood up, and walked to his door - he hoped Lyon had gone to her own room to rest, not standing guard or doing patrol right out his door, as she has done that before - and walked to the other wing of the palace where his Aunt and younger sister slept. All the while, he was on alert for Lyon, who had a sixth sense for when he wasn't near her and would go searching. Kinda scary.

It was around the time when she'd just start her drinking and Little Lym would be settling down for bed. He usually wouldn't bother other people when they were about to sleep - less it be an emergency - his Aunt being the only exception. She was quite violent when she was woken up from her sleeping.

Prince Frey passed the bodyguard who stood watch at the entrance, who seemed to be quietly seething about "other men not being allowed into this wing less it be the Prince or His Majesty Commander Ferid".

The Prince stopped at the first door that could be seen, a maid was sanding in front of it. He wasn't going to ask. Instead, he had the made ask his Aunt if he could go inside for just a few minutes. "Come on in, Frey!" She was defiantly more lively when she had her wine and beer, with the night to accompany it.

He thanked the maid, and slowly opened the door. "Auntie?" Peeking his had in, he saw a neat room (the maid's doing, not doubt) and his Aunt looking comfy on a couch with a wine glass in her hand, she was laid out of the couch where she had various wine bottles on the table not far from her. Her queen's bed was off to the side, and Frey walked in when his Aunt gestured for him to come closer, he closed the door behind himself as he walked over to her.

"So, what is it Frey?" She sipped her wine.

He took out the list he had written. "Could you get the things on this list? It's for Lyon's birthday, and we have a deadline to keep. It's coming up soon."

He handed her the list. "Her presents huh?" She skimmed it. "I'll get it done."

Sialeeds sat up, setting the glass on the table so she could talk with her nephew better. "We _will _be throwing her a small party. Here's the tricky part. We have to try and get her to dress up, and see what size she is so we can get her a dress - even if she only wears it for this occasion - and trick her into putting it on."

The Prince had no idea how he was going to do that.

His Aunt had a solution. "We use Little Lym for this. Tell her what we're doing. I'm sure if _you_ ask her not to tell she'd comply in a heartbeat. Miakis we wont have to worry about."

Prince Frey nodded. "Thanks." Sialeeds shook her head.

"Go talk to your little sister."

*******

The next day, after his studies, training, and lunch his little sister did what they had planned when he talked to her the night before.

Time to play dress up.

The Prince had promised her to also play 'dress up', under the condition she wouldn't make him wear a dress. (She did it once, and he looked identical to his mother - not a good thing.) So instead, little Lym had him wear one of the nice, but stuffy clothes, acting like they were about to go out to a party.

She ordered Lyon to pick a dress from her Aunt's closet, ones she wore a long time ago. She looked uncomfortable and out of place in the dress, but she didn't mind since she could move around easily in it, and still had her sword attached to her hip - it was not a puffy dress, but one that acted like a second skin. She did look very pretty, which he told her in a teasing way from when she kept calling him handsome a few days earlier.

The dress fit her quite well, except for the top area for obvious reasons.

He wasn't about to venture out and find out her measurements there either. He'd let his aunt decide what to do with that.

The small group of four then spent the remainder of their time playing with Lym, until dinner it was dinner time.

*******

About a week later, everything was beginning to come together. Most of the staff, particularly the Queen's knights who knew Lyon well, knew about the party. They were all to come and have a good time, but most - like Galleon - were hesitant to, and would very much rather stand guard and continue their duty of protecting the Royal family they had grown to love and respect.

The Queen's knights had agreed upon themselves that they would 'rotate' being on guard so everyone had a chance to have fun.

It was definitely going to be a small party - with the majority being the staff, guards and other knights besides the Queen Knight's who all knew Lyon. But everyone was to dress up anyways, if so only Lyon could have a memory of doing so.

The gifts he wanted her to have were coming in, his Aunt kept them hidden in her bedroom. The dress his Aunt designed was pretty, and she had that custom made, hanging it in her closet.

The head Chef was also having fun baking various cakes, debating which one would be the best.

Her birthday was coming up very soon, and everything was being set in place.

*******

She _was _suspicious. Lyon kept giving him this look like she knew something was happening under her nose. Did she know? Did someone tell her by accident?

The Prince sat in his chair, staring off into space, thinking of what Lyon would do. She was more than capable of being him to a dirty pulp, or she may be happy that he set up this party.

He hoped it was the latter.

"Frey." At the sound of his mother's voice, he snapped out of his little daydream of Lyon getting his weapon and hitting him with it.

"Yes, mother?"

"Stop daydreaming and eat your food."

The Prince looked a little embarrassed, and his little sister tried to 'soothe' him, with Miakis laughing from where she was standing guard, and Lyon gave him _that look._

"Sorry.." He mumbled and ate his dinner.

*******

The day was here, and the Prince had to distract Lyon from going into the Throne room where the party was to be held. It wasn't all that hard, really. The two just ended up sparring against each other for most of the day, with Lyon winning all of them, but he did come close to winning a couple of them.

When it was close to evening, he finally gave in.

The two then proceeded to wash up for dinner. The Prince couldn't really come up with any excuse to get the dress on her, so lying to her and saying they were going to have a formal event and that she had to dress up or just relax here at the castle always worked.

That _did_ just make her more suspicious but she had said nothing, and went along with it.

Which is why they went to separate rooms to get ready.

_The only reason she's going through with this is because she wants to see what's been happening behind her back. Hell, she probably already figured it out._

Prince Frey put on the clothes he hated most, the ones that were similar to what his mother made him wear for the portraits. He re-did his braid, leaving it the way it usually was.

After he got ready, he exited his room and found Lyon already there and dressed up, in the same dress as before except it fit her better. She arched an eyebrow and waited for him to walk down. She had that look again.

"Don't kill me." He mumbled, he turned and walked down the hall.

The two got to the Throne room, and Frey sighed and opened the door, letting Lyon enter first, normally it wouldn't be like that, but her curiosity and suspicion got the better of her.

When everyone yelled "Surprise" her reaction was something predictable. T was one of an arched eyebrow, and a small smile.

"You had it all figured out, didn't you?" Frey asked her, standing next to her as he looked at everyone standing there, everything decorated, with a few long tables set around the grand doom, and her gifts off to the side.

"I knew you'd pull something like this." She didn't get mad though, instead she looked at smiled at him. "Thank you."

"This is what friends are for!" He was happy she liked it. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves."

***

Before Lyon started the party, she said the Prince had to stay close by, or else.

She took her job too seriously sometimes, but he promised her he would, if only so she would have fun. Everyone wished her a happy birthday from there, then everyone started to socialize. Kyle took this as a challenge of hitting on the female guest - most of whom worked there, and those who were not off duty were serving food on trays before the main course would come out and everyone was to be seated.

After they were done eating, it was time for dancing, which Lyon seemed very uncomfortable with. She was asked by a lot of other knights and soldiers, but she said no to them, and was content to just sit there and watch everyone flow with the music.

She kept a close eye on the Prince, watching as he danced with his little sister, with whom Miakis was also watching closely off to the side eating some food.

Habits died very hard, and both had a habit of keeping an eye on their assigned person no matter where they were.

After the musicians finished their fast paced song, a slower one started. The Prince had gone over to where his friend was at. "Lyon, you haven't danced at all. Why not come dance with me?"

Lyon smiled at him again. Yes, he was a dear friend to her.

"Hmm. I don't know." She flustered at the thought, embarrassed since she had no idea how to.

"Come on, it'll be fun." he held his hand to her.

"Fine - but just one dance." She took his hand and the two danced, Frey poking fun at her, with her just blushing from her embarrassment - but she did have fun.

Sialeeds was off to the side, impressed that he was able to coax her into dancing at all.

After the dancing, it was becoming late, so the cake and gifts were up.

She wasn't expecting so many, and all the gifts were ones she liked. Asking who got her these, Sialeeds said Frey picked out all of them.

She especially liked the small locket that was hiding at the bottom, it was the one she saw at the store. _So that's what that trip was for_.

She again thanked the Prince, and hugged him to show her appreciation. He laughed, and said again that's what friends do.

It had become one of her fondest memories.

*******

Lyon sat on her bed, polishing her sword, when the memory of her first party crept into her head. She was grateful for those fun times, when only a few years later did the Prince go through so many things.

She put her sword to the side, and looked at the locket she kept hung around her neck, where she kept a picture of the Prince. Queen Lym was going to make him take another shot, it was long overdue and the two had stepped up to higher power after the war.

She planned of getting a copy, because his looks were different. Especially when he cut his hair after having it in a long braid all those years, and he was finally taller than her. _And stronger_.

She still took it upon herself to guard him though, even if the New Commander of the Queen's knights was the Queen's personal bodyguard himself.

Old habits died hard, and with his new position there were people who would want him dead, especially since he wasn't even the Queen's husband. No, she had almost lost him twice in the war, no way was she going to let all that go to waste.

So even when he was on duty, Lyon stood by him, or was never very far off. Just like Miakis was with Lym.

A knock on her door caused her to slip her locket back in her shirt, and she answered the door as she placed the sword back on her hip.

It was a messenger. 'Lady Lyon, Her Highness the Queen awaits you in the throne room."

So, Frey was there too. She dismissed him, and went to where the Prince lost his parents.

She opened the door. "Lyon."

Commander Frey smiled at her, and offered her his hand, like all those years ago when she had her first dance.

She smiled back and took it, both bowing to their Queen.

She refused to leave his side, if ever. That she made a vow quietly to herself many years ago, and still held true to it. his gift was more than a locket, it was her first real friendship, and years later her first love.

___________________

**I want to do another Lyon/Prince one soon. Man. There should be more.**

**Thoughts? **


End file.
